Jealousy Is Unsightly
by Brattiana
Summary: Gypshipping Fanfic. Summary in chapter 1 intro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in it. The gossiping girls are just random people I made up.

**Warning:** Sexual content and swearing are involved. Read at your own risk.

**Summary: **After Joey ditches Mai at the mall, he falls into Rex...literally. He finds out something that sparks his interest. Rex has a crush on him but won't admit it. Joey was already thinking of breaking up with Mai but Rex gave him a good reason to leave her. Mai gets jealous and trips Rex, who falls into Joey. But one kiss leads to another kiss and soon Joey is dating Rex. Now not only Mai is jealous but so is Weevil. And Kaiba? But jealousy is unsightly, which they will soon learn.

* * *

It didn't take Mai Valentine long to realize that her old 'pawn' was flirting with her boyfriend. Or was Mai just crazy? Let me answer that for you. Mai was crazy, there was no flirting.

Joey, on the other hand, just knew his relationship with Mai wasn't going well and he wasn't sure how to break up with her. They were going on two years and the teen had hardly any interest in her anymore. He just knew he had to find away to break up with without offending her, which was hard to do.

The Domino City mall was packed with people running around. Joey wasn't sure why it was like this. He and Mai were at the mall to hang out; which meant 'spend all of Joey's money' . Joey heard someone who was only a few feet away talking. "I don't like him! I don't like him. I do not have a crush on him." Joey knew that voice, Rex Raptor was speaking. But to whom? He let go of Mai's hand and rushed through the crowd of people to get a better look.

Joey was wasn't sure why he cared. Maybe it was because he didn't know what was being talked about so it sparked his interest. He watched nearby what was going on but the younger teen was sitting alone yelling at himself. Joey was ready to ditch Mai. Someone put their hands on Joey's shoulders and Joey tripped, falling right into Rex. Chocolate brown eyes met caramel colored eyes. "Wheeler?!" Rex tried to push Joey off him but he wasn't strong enough. Joey laughed and sat next to the younger teen. "Hey. Sorry, I fell into you." Joey smiled.

Rex scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever, Wheeler." Joey didn't know who grabbed his shoulders because Mai was no where in sight. "So what were you talking about?" Rex froze but manged to stutter out. "Y-you h-heard that?" Joey nodded. Rex sighed. "Well, Weevil thinks I like you but I don't. I hate you." Joey leaned close to him and whispered in the boy's ear. "I hate you too." When Joey was this close to him, He was starting to give in to what his heart told him. His mind said Joey was wrong for him and would hurt him. But his heart couldn't help but feel different; it was longing for the other boy to return its feelings. Then his body denied his mind and heart; it didn't seem to care about love, feelings, or heartbreak.

Mai had clearly not thought to look close by for Joey because she had four bags that were from stores on the other side of the mall. "Hey, Joey." She sat down and pulled her boyfriend into a kiss. Rex seemed more shocked then Joey. "Wheeler, I should get going. I have to go home anyway."

Joey pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Rex's hand. "Wait, Rex I wasn't finished talking to you." Joey said; and Mai seemed pissed. The blonde female tried to kiss the blonde male again but was pushed away. "Um...Mai, I've had a good year and ten months with you. But I just don't think we have a spark anymore. And it's not because I like anyone because I've felt this way for six months." He said and as a reply all that she said is. "Then I guess we are broken up now?" Joey smiled and nodded. It was easier then he thought.

He decided before anything else could happen he better get away from her. So he started walking away with Rex not far behind him. Mai tripped Rex and he fell right into Joey. When she was happy with her work she walked away.

Joey landed face first into the floor of the mall with Rex landing right on top of him. When they got up, once again chocolate brown eyes met caramel colored time their eyes stayed locked on each other for awhile. Rex blushed slightly. "W-wheeler, I'm out of here." The younger male said and tried to run off but the blonde grabbed his hand. "Rex, why are you so upset? You like me, don't you?"

"S-shut up! I don't like you! I hate you!"

"Awww. You are embarrassed!" The blonde leaned in toward the younger male again.

"S-stop, Wheeler. P-please."

Joey laughed slightly at Rex and backed away. "Well, I'm gonna get going." He left and he had so many questions running though his head. _"What was that for? Do you like him? What did you gain from being so close to him? Did you leave Mai for him?"_ Joey shook off the questions. He didn't care at all. He didn't want to care why. He told himself that these thoughts would go away because he didn't like Rex.

Rex, on the hand, couldn't get his mind, body, and heart on the same track. _"Maybe I do like him...no...I hate him. Joey Wheeler is an idiot! But why did my heart and body enjoy it while my mind wanted him gone?"_ He wanted to scream out aloud and let this argument that when on his head out. But he thought it would make him look insane or stupid; maybe even both.

* * *

A few days had gone past since Rex's little run in with Joey at the mall. He still couldn't figure out why he had these new found feelings. He just wanted them gone but he couldn't get them to go away. Worst of all his family moved to Domino City and he was going to Domino City High School. But least he and Weevil convinced her families to let Weevil come along; so Rex had his best friend.

After homeroom, Rex found out what Joey had been doing since his breakup with Mai because in his P.E. class he heard a few girls gossiping. He was eavesdropping and he didn't know why. But he heard looked over and the girl pointed at various parts of her body. "Joey Wheeler! We didn't sleep together but he gave me all of these!" She squealed and the other girls squealed too.

Rex let out a heavy sigh and with a sudden burst of confidence he walked over to the squealing girls. "Hello! What's so great about Joey Wheeler?" He asked. The girl who was bragging said. "Well, he broke up with his girlfriend. Plus he is one of the top 3 duelists in the world. He beat Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Espa Roba. Not to mention is really good looking. He is almost as great as Seto Kaiba." The teenaged male closed his eyes. "I'm Rex Raptor! It's nice to know Domino City knows me as a loser. I hate that dim-witted idiot blonde!"

One of the other girls smiled at Rex. "Well, we may be talking about Joey Wheeler but I'm a bigger fan of you, Rex! I'm glad we'll be going to school together!" Rex smiled slightly. "I'm happy to meet you." She smiled. "Call me by my name. It's Alice." Rex nodded. "Okay, Alice. Well, I look forward to talking to you." He was being sarcastic but Alice didn't seem to notice because she smiled at him. Rex spoke on some sort of impluse. "Oh and girls back off of Wheeler. He's mine."

The girl who was bragging rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, I'm Dana. By the looks of these." She indicating the marks but only the ones on her neck. "Joey doesn't like you. Wait, didn't you say you hate him?" The male gritted his teeth at the girl named Dana. "He may not like me and I may hate him but that doesn't mean he needs to hook up with you!" He growled and walked back over to where he was before.

A certain blonde and his best friend saw the scene the younger male and the squealing gossipy girls caused. The two duelists did some gossiping of their own, before the blonde male walked over to the girls. "Dana is a liar. This is fake..." He rubbed one of the marks and it smudged. The girls realized it was make up and all quickly moved away from their friend. The girl was disappointed when her hook-up was proven to be fake by the person she said she hooked up with.

Rex noticed this and slight chuckled slightly; even though he was still mad. The older male walked over to him. "Hey, Dino Dork. You do like me. I saw that." He touched the boy's cheek softly. All the feelings Rex had tried to push away came back.

"Yeah. I guess so Wheeler..."

"That's interesting."

The blonde pressed his lips to the younger male's for a few short seconds. He pulled away. He was ready to walk away but Rex pulled Joey into a second kiss. One kid screamed. No wait it was Weevil screaming. "Where is the P.E. teacher?! That kissing shouldn't be happening! Not in school." Joey pulled away and laughed slightly. "Talk to ya after school." He winked and walked away. The shorter teen's face was on fire. Everyone was shocked but no one was more shocked then Rex and Joey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in it. Once again the gossiping students are people made up by me.

**Warning:** This chapter is only slightly into rated T. But no doubt the next chapter will be deep into rated T. :3

* * *

The rest of the day went by very slowly and Rex's heartbeat was racing a mile per second. He figured it was because of his first kiss. It didn't last long but it was amazing; he didn't understand why he liked it. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wished it would have been longer and more passionate. _"Next time you kiss him it will be more passionate. I can tell already." _But he didn't want to kiss the other male again. He couldn't risk losing his pride for Joey Wheeler.

Joey had gotten the boy out of his mind. But he hadn't gotten the kiss out of his mind. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts about the gossiping girls. The blonde male had always had a thing for both men and women but leaned toward women. The way Rex reacted to the lie, made the blonde feel rather wrong about liking women. But he kept quiet about it.

But it was hard for Joey and Rex to keep their feeling hidden when everyone was running up to them and asking questions like. "Is it true you kissed him? Are you dating? Why did you react to those girls the way you did? Are you gay?" Joey's answers were. "Yes, twice. No, we aren't. Dana is a liar. I like both men and women." Rex's answer was. "Back off! I don't need to answer any of your damn questions!"

* * *

When the school day was finally over Joey told Yugi, Tristan, and Tea that he would catch up with them later. Before they could reply he darted off to find Rex. He felt stupid to be just searching for someone who probably already left school.

By the time Joey did find Rex he was talking to that girl, Alice. They were laughing and having a great time. Joey walked over and touched the girl's cheek. "Hey, Alice." The girl seemed to throw Rex back like a little fish. "Hey, Joey! Can you answer some questions for the school newspaper? Rex is funny and smart but he won't answer any questions." The blonde looked at the younger male and then back to the girl. "Ummm...hold on..." He whispered something in Rex's ear. Something that sounded like 'Why don't we pretend to date to get everyone off how back?' The younger teen didn't understand why he wanted to really date the older teen. But if the blonde wanted a fake relationship then he would accept.

Rex nodded at Joey so he looked at Alice. "Here's something for the school newspaper. Leave me and my _boyfriend _alone." The blonde grabbed the other male's hand and he felt guilty for denying his feeling for Rex. But this was better then nothing. They left school together; leaving Alice every shocked.

* * *

A few hours later, they were at Joey's crappy apartment. They had went to the burger joint and the arcade before going to Joey's home. The blonde drew near to Rex, who's feelings were all screwed up again. Joey's hands ran up and down the other male's petite figure. He let out gasps of surprise and winces of pleasure. The teasing was bothering him but he didn't say anything about it. He swallowed his pride just to see if his heart was right about a more passionate kiss. He pressed him lips to Joey's and right away the teasing seemed to stop; while the kiss was returned and even became more passionate.

The shorter teen opened his mouth slightly, hoping Joey would notice. It was clear Joey did notice because his tongue slipped out of his mouth and into the other's mouth. While there tongues played together, The blonde male's hands went back to running up and down Rex's petite figure; causing Rex to gasp and wince again. The kiss only before more passionate with each passing second.

Rex attempted to start a battle for dominance; that he knew he would most likely lose. Joey accepted the challenge the other male's tongue offered. He pulled Rex into his lap and holding him close. Joey pressed his tongue against Rex's. The younger teen figured that meant his wouldn't be dominate so he pulled away. As he drew away a string of saliva was between them, and they both try to catch their breathe. "W-wheeler..." Rex started.

"Joey."

"What?"

"Call me Joey. You are my _boyfriend_now aren't you?"

"Fake boyfriend." He corrected then looked down. "But W-wheeler...I mean Joey...I wanted to know if you..."

"Yes. I will date you for real."

Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, and even Weevil had heard about what Joey said to that girl from the school newspaper. Serenity had brought her friends, who were Joey's friends, and she even allowed Weevil to come over. All eight of them were huddle up in the hallway and heard what had been said. Mai had been jealous since the day at the mall. Now Weevil was jealous because he had the biggest crush on his best friend but never said anything about it. "It can't be true!" Weevil said and opened the door. The two boy quickly moved away from each other. Joey noticed that all his friends and his Serenity were in the hallway. He tried to contain his anger, while Rex decided to play dumb. "What do you mean, Weevil?"

"That girl, Alice! She told everyone what you and Joey told her! You two are dating!"

"Oh no! That's not true. Joey said that so she would leave us alone with a bunch of dumb questions."

"We just heard Wheeler say he would date you for real!"

"His name is Joey! Okay. So yes, he's my boyfriend. But why do you care? Can't you all just leave? So I can be alone with Joey for a little while."

Weevil gritted his teeth and left. Shortly after everyone left but Tea and Mai. Serenity had gone to her room and think about how to make sure Joey wasn't mad at her for eavesdropping. Tea was happy for the two males and wouldn't shut up; but Mai stood in the hallway watching scene before her. _"I will get revenge on that dork for stealing my boyfriend. And I think I know just the cocky brunette teen to ask for help."_ Mai thought to herself with a slight smirk on her face.

Joey was trying to coax Tea and Mai to leave but was having trouble doing so. Finally they left when Rex yelled at them until his mouth was dry. The blonde got the other male some water. Rex ended up eating at Joey's house and sleeping in Joey's bed with him. Rex snuggled close to the other teen with the other teen's arms were wrapped gently but possessively around his waist; while they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in it. Once again the extra students are people made up by me.

**Warning:** This chapter is deep into rated T. :3

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Mai's plan went into motion. But trying to befriend Rex made Kaiba jealous; instead of breaking him up with Joey. Joey seemed to have notice people were getting jealous; but he wasn't really sure of who all was jealous. Rex hadn't really noticed anyone was anyone was jealous. He only cared about what Joey thought. But that would change.

Alice had gotten bribed with one hundred dollars to make sure that Joey got the lead male role school play. This year it was Romeo and Juliet. Clearly Kaiba was no longer helping Mai. He wanted Joey all for himself. Alice wanted one hundred dollars so she begged Joey until he gave up saying no. She didn't care why care why Kaiba wanted Joey in the school play; which many meant no questions were asked.

* * *

Finally auditions came around and somehow Joey got the part. Maybe Kaiba bribed a few other people as well. So Joey was Romeo and some girl Joey liked when he was in the third grade was Juliet. He was afraid to tell Rex that the girl playing Juliet was his first crush. Kaiba wasn't aware that Mary was Joey's first crush so his plan was going even better then he knew it was. But the two boyfriends were still unaware that Joey being in this play was a trick. In fact no one expect Kaiba knew that is was a trick to break Joey up with Rex.

Joey was Romeo so when no one was looking Kaiba gave Alice her money. Joey proudly held his boyfriend's hand and walked over to Alice. "So when is the first practice for this?" Joey asked. She shrugged. "Ask the director. I'm just a stage hand." Joey sighed. "Okay. Just call me when it's the first rehearsal." He wrote his number on her hand and started to walk away but was stopped.

"Hey, Joey! Wanna run lines later?"

"Uhh...I have plans..."

"Well you wanna be prepared for rehearsal, right?"

"Of course. But Mary, Rex and I have plans. Rex is something different to me then what he was a few years ago!"

"You have plans with Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist?"

Rex for a second almost seemed hurt but then decided to be strong. He pulled his hand away from Joey's and asked. "Wait, do you know her?" Joey slightly nodded. "And she doesn't know about us?" Rex asked. Joey sighed. "Rex, it's not like that. I haven't talked to to Mary since the sixth grade!" Rex close his eyes for a minute then kissed Joey's cheek. "We can skip anything in our plans so you can run lines...I mean if you want to do that." Joey smiled and said. "Alright. Let's skip everything expect that one thing." Rex nodded in agreement and Mary of course was confused.

* * *

After getting to Joey's crappy apartment there was no hesitation in going to Joey's bedroom. Joey pushed his little dinosaur against the wall. The blonde undid the younger male's belt while he began nipping his neck. He gained whines and gasp of pleasure from the boy. The nips turned into Joey just sucking on the other male's soft skin. Joey removed Rex's pants before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.

Joey discarded of Rex's shirt. He grabbed Rex's member nipped and licked the top of it. The boy in return gave Joey whines and gasps in return. He smirked at Rex and started rubbing it. He continued to nip and lick it. Rex arched his back and Joey's smirk grew.

He decided to put Rex's member in his mouth and suck on it. He looked up to see Rex's expression of pure pleasure. He stopped rubbing it and took Rex's whole length in his mouth and bobbing his head back and forth. Joey realized Rex was about to cum so he pulled away. He let Rex cum and they cleaned up.

* * *

Three days had gone by and backstage at rehearsal Mary and Joey were running lines. So they didn't mess up and piss off the director again. Then there was a second kiss that was not on the script. Rex had come by the theater and saw the second kiss. He knew it wasn't meant to be there because he had been at rehearsal so many times.

He ran off crying and Joey heard him. He turned in the direction the sobs had come from. He look back at Mary just in time to see Kaiba. slip her some money. "That's what this is about? I have a real good idea too" Joey shot daggers at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and innocently said. "What are you talking about?" Joey started walking away and scoffed. "I may not be the smartest. I may not be very kind. I may not be most reliable. But you are wrong about me. I'm not stupid, heartless, or a liar. Now if you don't mind I have someone I have to talk to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in it. Once again the extra people are made up by me.

**Warning:** This chapter is partly rated T.

And about the last chapter, Sorry for it sucking so much. But I just had a lot going on and I kept changing that chapter over and over. :/

* * *

As far as everyone at school knew Joey and Rex broke up because of what Kaiba pulled. But no one knew what was going on between them; no one saw them even glance at each other. Joey seemed happy but he wasn't. Joey had been spending most of his time alone or with Serenity. Rex was showing up to school with bruises from fights he got into. They were both really stressed and were hiding behind a smile.

Domino City High School was full of rumors about the relationship between the two teen males. Things had gotten even worse when Joey messed up with Kaiba. He proved Kaiba to be jealous during the school play and it was very unsightly. Joey was apparently a good actor because his kiss with Mary in the play looked real.

* * *

Rex had pretended to be sick for the fifth time this week alone so he didn't have to go to school. He had been so stressed out and was throwing up for the past few days. The boy felt like he was dying but he knew he wasn't. He sighed and kissed a picture of Joey that he had. "Why do I still love him?" Rex mumbled.

The teen heard his mother and father fighting in the other room. He knew it was about him and shortly after his mother screamed. "You can keep whatever you want! I'll see you in court about our son!" A few minutes later Mrs. Raptor walked in to say goodbye to her son. He hadn't heard them fight like this in years. She hugged Rex and whispered. "Don't worry. I love you, Rex. This has nothing to do with you. Even if I don't get custody I will visit." Rex smiled and hugged his mother. Little did Rex know she had no intention of trying to get custody of her son. She wanted to walk out the door and never see Mr. Raptor again.

Rex was happy that his mom wasn't going to leave him; but he was still upset about his boyfriend...wait his ex-boyfriend. He decided he would be able to go to school the next day. Mrs. Raptor left Rex's room to pack her stuff then left the house.

"I wonder how things are doing at school." Rex said with a slight smirk. He loved when other people suffered from things that he did. He knew at least Joey would be upset about his disappearance. Truth be told; Rex was right. Everyone wanted Rex to be back, all for different reasons. Joey and Weevil were probably freaking out the most. It was interesting how such a little dork missing could cause so much trouble. It was Kaiba's fault and everyone knew it, even Kaiba. The breaking point was the same for everyone and it was coming. The only way to stop it was to get Rex back to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey sat in math class and was falling asleep. It was his last class of the day. He was so stressed out and missed Rex. The teacher was trying to get his attention but a small voice rang out to him. "Hey, Joey! Pay attention! The teacher asked you a question." The blonde looked at the boy with star shaped hair. The boy's hair was was black and reddish purple tips with light blonde bangs that framed the top of his head. Joey sighed and looked over to his teacher, who asked him a rather personal question. "So Joey, why are you sleeping during _my_ class? Does it have to do with _Rex Raptor_ or lack of sleep?" Joey decided telling the truth would be best but then he lied. "Well, I just for some reason couldn't sleep but it has nothing to do with any school drama." He said with half a smile. The teacher gave him detention so he could catch up on his work._  
_

Yugi and Kaiba seemed to be the only ones to notice Joey was lying. He was thinking to himself. _"Why must I love such a dork? He broke up with me! It was all because of a stupid kiss with a stupid girl. I need to let go. Rex Raptor needs to slip my mind. I mean I know he had been with Weevil for awhile after we broke up...we have only been broken up for a few weeks but I need to get out."_

As far as Joey was concerned the school day. He thought it to be a good thing but fast days were never good in Domino. Yugi smiled at the blonde male. "Joey, you wanna come to the burger joint with Tristan and me? Tea isn't coming." Yugi said and Joey nodded.

"You betcha, Yugi. I would never miss out on the burger joint!"

"Great! I guess we will see you after your detention."

"Yeah. I'll be there right after!"

* * *

About an hour later, Joey showed up the burger joint. He wasn't at all aware he had been followed. He sat at a table with his two best friends. Everything was okay until Kaiba walked over. "Mutt, we need to talk." The arrogant CEO said...well more or less demanded. Joey shook his head and blandly said. "I have nothing to say to you!" But Kaiba said. "Well, it's about your damn lifestyle so let's talk, Worthless Dog!" Joey turned to him and just said. "If this is about me giving you the cold shoulder because you have tried to ruin my life since the day we first met then get lost!"

Kaiba slapped Joey across the face. "Where are your manners? Weren't you taught to respect other people?" The brunette questioned the other male. Joey was taught his manners but with a father like Joey's, manners meant nothing. It was defend yourself or get your ass kicked. Joey preferred to defend himself. Joey punched Kaiba's nose and got blood all over his hand. Kaiba was still a smart ass because he pulled out another irritating comment. "Yugi, you should keep a muzzle and leash on your mutt. Besides, dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant." Joey freaked out again. "I'm not a dog!" He kicked Kaiba in the stomach and then left the restaurant that was commonly referred to as the burger joint but was actually called _Burger World_.

A certain little school skipper saw the whole scene. He never saw Joey so angry before so he followed him. But didn't really approach him. "I don't wanna talk about it. Just go away. So many things don't make sense right now. And it's your fault." Joey said; he knew Rex was the person behind him. The younger boy felt a pang of hurt in his chest but he ignored the pain. He went back to the burger joint.

* * *

When Rex woke up the next morning his dad wasn't home. He shrugged it off and got ready for school. He wasn't worried about seeing Joey. He just wanted to go to school. The short male hated the students at Domino High School because they all betrayed him; even Joey and Weevil. But that didn't mean he should keep skipping school.

It wasn't to long after homeroom that Rex got a text from his dad. Apparently, his mom decided she never wanted anything to do with her husband until their divorce so there would be no battle for custody. That only stressed the teen out more then he saw Joey kissing a girl. It was that annoying girl, Dana. The worst part was after the kiss was broken, Joey said. "See ya later, Dana. You know I can't say I love ya yet. It's only been a few hours." She smiled. "I know. See ya, Joey."

And there it was Rex Raptor literally dying of broken heart. The boy had a heart attack so severe that he had fallen to the ground. Joey was walking by to go to his next class and pretty much fell to his knees to check if Rex was okay. Dana started complaining that he still cared for Rex. "Shut up! If you are going to complain then we're done." He said before calling 911. He left almost everyone speechless.

The teen had taken on so much stress at once and ignored the pain. He hadn't noticed that while his life was apart that the tendons in his heart were being stretched to far. When these tendons, otherwise known as heartstrings, were stretched too far it could result in heart attack or death. Sometimes both could happen.

Rex was lucky he only had a heart attack this time and his ex still cared about him. While waiting for the ambulance Joey stayed with Rex while everyone headed to class as they were told to. Joey wasn't crying but he might as well have been. "Come on, Rex. Stay with me. I don't need you dying. You may be the biggest pain in my ass but I can't loose you." Joey could have sworn he heard the younger male ask why. The blonde really didn't have an answer. Well, he did but wasn't gonna say it.

Weevil stood near by watching. The boy was surely unsightly. He didn't understand how someone like Joey could get almost any girl in school...and a few guys in school. Not to mention Mai Valentine. Mai was in her mid-twenties. But the reason Weevil was jealous was his best friend choosing Joey, over him. Everyone else was else was jealous that Joey chose Rex, over them.

* * *

When Rex woke up he was in a hospital room. Apparently, Weevil was excused from class by Rex's dad and Joey had just ditched school. But Rex saw Weevil, Mr. Raptor, and Mrs. Raptor in the hospital room. After scanning his surroundings the teen's first words were. "Where's Joey? I need to tell him something." Weevil shrugged and replied. "That's just the thing. Joey seemed to have just ditched school after the ambulance left. No one knows where he is."

The young teen broke out in tears. "But I love him. I can't stop thinking about him. He's the only person who can make me feel a ton of emotions all at once. I just want him back. I wish I wouldn't have been so cruel like I used to be. Mom...Dad...I'm gay and I love Joey Wheeler. I think I'm in love with him." The teen's parents didn't seem surprised. They both nodded in approval of their son's decision. Weevil, on the other hand, wanted to smack Rex and tell him how retarded he must be. Tell him the truth about why Joey wasn't at the hospital.

Rex didn't care why he was in the hospital he only cared about Joey. He wanted to just snuggle with Joey. Rex was crying and was probably gonna send himself into another heart attack if he didn't stop crying soon. He was wondering if Joey was out with Dana or really missing. If the bed ridden teen was thinking straight he would know exactly where his ex-boyfriend was.

* * *

**_Author's Note_****_: Just to be a jerk I'm leaving this chapter off here. But don't worry chapter 5 will pick up from where this chapter left off._**


End file.
